Qeian Imperial Navy
The Qeian Imperial Navy is the main Naval fleet of the Qeios Empire, usually supplied by Qeios Shipyards. The Navy is split into two main fleets; the Qeian Imperial Navy Fleet and the Qeian Royal Fleet. The separate fleets usually work together, but often the Imperial Navy Fleet is run under command of Qeios' allies or the Qeian Military in general, while the Royal Fleet is commanded directly by the Queen or King of Qeios. The size of the fleet usually depends on the era. For example, during the Clone Wars, the Qeian Imperial Navy Fleet was huge under the command of the Galactic Republic, whereas during the Galactic Civil War, the Imperial Navy Fleet was limited to the small amount of officers and soldiers that Qeios and the Rebellion could supply. During the Second Galactic Civil War, the Qeios Empire Advanced Fleet was revealed to the galaxy, bringing forth a new age of technological advancement for warships. Qeian Imperial Navy Fleet The Imperial Navy Fleet was usually the main force of the Qeios' Navy; a fleet of ships run by the Kingdom and its allies. The size of the Imperial Navy has grown and decreased throughout the ages, matching the demand of its allies. For much of the pre-Clone Wars era, the Imperial Navy simply served as general protection of Qeios and Earth, with influence from kingdoms such as Arendelle, Arndel and United Medoua. Come the Clone Wars, and the Imperial Navy fell under command of the Grand Army of the Republic, increasing the size of the fleet to numbers never before seen in Qeios' history, a size that was also never seen from Qeios again after the Clone Wars. The rise of the Galactic Empire saw Qeios forced onto the Tarkin Doctrine, at least for their Navy. While the kingdom remained free of Imperial terror for the most part thanks to efforts by Queen Rivatha, the Navy was heavily integrated into the Imperial Fleet of the Galactic Empire. Due to disagreements with Rivatha's rule, much of the fleet from the Clone Wars that was integrated into the Empire ended up cutting its ties to Qeios, severely reducing the size of the Qeian Imperial Navy Fleet by the time Qeios joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Unfortunately, while the Imperial Navy Fleet's size did increase once more under the New Republic, especially during the Yuuzhan Vong War and into the Galactic Alliance, it didn't come anywhere near the Clone Wars fleet size. Ships like the Resurgent used by the New Republic were yet another example of the Imperial Navy Fleet being operated by external forces. Qeian Royal Fleet , the sole ''Harrower-class Dreadnaught of the Navy]] The Royal Fleet of Qeios was a smaller, but often much more prominent division of the Navy, commanded directly by the Royal Family of Qeios. While the general Imperial Navy Fleet was loaned out and put under command of Qeios' various allies, the Royal Fleet was exclusively operated by Qeios Guardians, Royal Guards, and the Queens, Kings, Princesses or Princes of Qeios. Royal Fleet ships were almost always named with the prefix 'Q.S.S.' which simply means Qeios Star Ship. List of Notable Ships in the Imperial Navy Clone Wars * Capital Ships/Cruisers ** Alice-class Attack Cruiser *** Q.S.S. Alice Springs ''- Royal Fleet *** ''Q.S.S. Revenant - Royal Fleet ** Venator-class Star Destroyer *** Unnamed Imperial Navy Flagship ** Qeian Imperial Medical Cruiser *** Q.H.S. Harmony * Starfighters ** Solen-class Starfighter ** Royal Q-675T Starfighter * Shuttles ** Rothlyn-class Shuttle *** Rothlyn Furai ''- Royal Fleet Empire/Rebellion * Capital Ships/Cruisers ** ''Imperial-class Star Destroyer *** Imperial Destructor ** Imperial II-class Star Destroyer *** Q.S.S. Qeios Bringer ''- Royal Fleet *** ''Imperial Destructor II * Starfighters ** TIE/LN Starfighter ** Q-75 Qeios-class Starfighter * Shuttles ** Rothlyn-class Shuttle New Republic Era * Capital Ships/Cruisers ** Dawn-class Star Destroyer *** Resurgent ** Dawn II-class Star Destroyer *** Q.S.S. Heart of Qeios - Royal Fleet ** Virtula II-class Attack Frigate * Starfighters ** Q-90 Qeios-class Starfighter ** Royal Q-675YA Starfighter * Shuttles ** Q-98 Laurne-class Shuttle *** Death - Gifted to Aisha Young Yuuzhan Vong War/Post-Vong War * Capital Ships/Cruisers ** Dawn II-class Star Destroyer *** Forever Endeavour *** Q.S.S. Huntress - Royal Fleet ** Harrower-class Dreadnaught (Only one) *** Intervention ** Incursor-class Cruiser *** Kalgoorlie *** Longreach * Starfighters ** QS-SK Y-3 Droid Figher ** Q-49 Vortex-class Bomber ** Royal Q-675YA MkII Starfighter ** Q-12 Raptor-class Starfighter * Shuttles ** Q-136 Laurne II-class Shuttle Qeios Empire Advanced Fleet * Capital Ships/Cruisers ** Vestige-class Heavy Cruiser ** Alice II-class Attack Cruiser * Starfighters ** Q-18 Huracan-class Starfighter ** Q-59 Viridian-class Bomber ** Royal Tri-Wing EC-91x Pegasus Starfighter ** Q-18A Huracan II-class Starfighter Category:SH Category:Ships